Four Times The Fun
Ben and friends travel to Khoros to get the Tetramand DNA sample. They then meet Tetrax and Sugilite, who they are surprised to see on Khoros. After Ben's Omnitrix scans Sugilite and Tetrax's DNA, they travel to Gar Red Wind to ask him for a Tetramand DNA sample. Gar Red Wind says no; he tells Ben that the only way to get the DNA sample is through the tournament. *Omnitrix aliens first appearance: Osmos(TNO) and Green Ninja. Plot (The Rustbucket III is in space) Kevin: Ben, is the ship fixed yet? (Grey Matter is attaching a wire into the ship) Grey Matter: And- done! (Grey Matter quickly gets out of the crawl space and jumped back into his seat, reverting to Ben) Ben: When are we going to be there!? (The Rustbucket III is hit by something, later revealed to be another ship driven by Kolar.) Ben: Is that Kolar? It's hero time! (Ben slaps the Omnitrix, turning him into Green Ninja) Green Ninja: GREEN NINJA! (Green Ninja jumps out of the Rustucket III, and lands on Kolar's ship. He punches the glass on the ship to get in. Green Ninja then starts kicking Kolar, and Kolar starts to fight back. Then they are entering Khoros and they crash. Kevin, Rook, and Gwen then land the Rustbucket and check to see if Ben is okay.) Kolar: Ben Tennyson. What are you doing here. Green Ninja: Just about to kick your butt. (Green Ninja reverts back to Ben) Ben: Aw, Man. (A crystal-like shard hits Kolar in the back knocking Kolar out.) Tetrax: Ben... Gwen... and uh.. these.. um fine.. gentlemen. Ben: (looking suprised) What are you doing here? Tetrax: Me and Sugilite are here for the Tetramand Tournament. Anyone can enter, but we didn't. Are you going to enter? Ben: Well- (Ben is interrupted by a Tetramand with three arms) Gar Red Wind: Ben Tennyson, what a surprise seeing you here. Ben: We are here to get Tetramand DNA for the Omnitrix. Gar Red Wind: If you want Tetramand DNA, you'll have to enter the tournament. I'm not trying to be the bad guy, but well, it's fun to see a fight once in a while. Kevin: Don't worry Tennyson, I'll enter with you. (Absorbs Tetramand DNA) Theme Song Ben 10! He's a kid and he wants to have fun But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done! Ben 10! With the device that he wears on his arm, he can change his shape and save the world from harm! When trouble's taking place, he gets right in its face! Ben 10! When lives are on the line, it's hero time! Ben 10! ---- Ben: Why did you get me into this Kevin? Kevin: I thought it would be fun! Announcer: Round 1 for the Tag Team, Kevin 11 and Ben 10 V.S. Manny Armstrong and Alan Albright. Manny: (to Kevin and Ben) What are you guys doing here? Ben: I need to collect a Tetramand DNA sample for the Omnirix MK10. (Transforms into Osmos) Osmos!!(Osmos absorbs the metal ground and then transforms his hand into a mace) Kevin: (Runs up to Manny and starts punching him) I want your power!! (Kevin absorbs Manny, turning Manny back to a human.) Manny: Kevin, I am human again. Thank you! Alan: Ben!! Help, Kevin is absorbing me. (Alan turns back to a human and has now lost his Pyronite abilities) Osmos: Kevin! What are you doing? Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen Ben 10 and Kevin 11 have won. Next up are... wait. We have breaking news that only to competitors remain besides Kevin 11 and Ben 10. Next up is Kevin 11 and Ben 10 VS Gorvan and Kolar. Osmos: Aw, man. Transforms back into Ben Kevin: Too easy! ---- Gorvan: Come and fight me Levin Kolar: I want revenge Tennyson!! Ben: (Looking through Omnitrix) Come on Omnitrix, give me Diamondhead! (Transforms into Diamondhead and shoots Kolar knocking him out.) Kevin: (Absorbs Gorvan's power) I want more! (Two crystals are shot at Kevin knocking him out.) (Diamondhead and Tetrax are seen picking up Kevin) Ben: Omnitrix, Correct DNA, Code 005. Omnitrix: (Shoots green light at Kevin.) Kevin: (Reverts back to normal) form Aw, man. What happened? Tetrax: You went out of control stealing everyone's power. Kevin: Well at least I'm back to normal. Gar: Congrats Ben Tennyson (hands him a green orb) here is the Tetramand DNA sample. Looma: And Thanks for stopping Kolar and Gorvan. They are now under arrest. Rook: Good Job Ben-Dude! Gwen: Ha, Ha. Ben: Not funny! Everyone except Ben: Start Laughing Ben: Okay, I guess its a little funny. ---- The End Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben uses the Omnitrix MK10 for the first time *Ben and Co. travel to Khoros for their first stop on their road trip. *Tetramand, Petrosapian, and Crystalsapian DNA samples are added to Ben's new Omnitrix. *Osmos and Green Ninja make their first appearance. Minor Events *Looma Red Wind, Gar Red Wind, Tetrax, Sugilite, Kolar, Manny, and Gorvan make their Ben 10: The New Omniverse debuts. *Diamondhead and Grey Matter make their Ben 10: The New Omniverse debuts. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Kevin Levin (good and bad) *Gar Red Wind *Looma Red Wind *Sugilite (non-speaking) *Tetrax *Manny Armstrong *Alan Albright *Many Other Tetramands. Villains *Kolar *Gorvan *Kevin (good and bad) Aliens Aliens Used *Green Ninja *Diamondhead *Grey Matter(cameo) *Osmos DNA samples added *Tetramand *Petrosapien *Crystalsapien Allusions * Trivia *This is the second episode that Kolar has appeared in. **It is also the second episode that Gorvan has appeared in. *Tetrax acts if he has never met Kevin before. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes by waybig101 Category:Waybig101 Category:Waybig101's stuff Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse